


DANCE WITH ME.

by bledstars



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, gets like a little steamy, i might have been listening to the new shawn mendes song, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: Raven looked like a dancer, he just wanted to be her partner.





	DANCE WITH ME.

Raven moved like a dancer. 

And as someone who had seen so many both at the circus and at the many galas he had attended with Bruce, he had seen enough dancers to notice when one was in front of him. 

Her frame was smaller Kori. The smallest of the Titans after Garfield went through his growth spurt. Small, but powerful, and no one knew that better than her teammates. That she was not one that they had to always watch out for, rather it was she that always had an eye on all of them. Catching them before they could fall, shielding them before they could get hit, always one step ahead. Quick as her arms extended outwards, her eyes sharp and focused at protecting her loved ones. 

The summer rain was hot against their skins. The way it dripped and mixed in with the sweat that dripped down their bodies. It was hot, it was humid, but there she was dancing in the sky as she and Kori both fought against the flying monkeys that flew at them. 

The villain called himself Oz, claiming to be a wizard as he let out another spell that caused the ground below them to melt and have them slip across the ground. 

Every movement from the way her hand threw bolts of dark magic, to the way her back stretched as she let out her soul self into another blistering attack. Every single one looked like it was crafted for the stage. The way her cloak blew in the wind to the the glow of her eyes, she looked divine as she flew across the sky and attacked their enemies.

While she was in the air, spiraling and twisting and dodging attacks, dark magic surrounding her hands as she approached the enemy. Her hair whipping across her face as she drew her hand back and threw a punch. Flipping in the air, kicking up in the air like she was a ballerina doing a grand battement, leg extended before she flipped backwards, landing onto her feet. 

“I am the great Oz!” he said as he threw green slime at them. “Melt!” He screamed with such a madness that Dick wondered if it was actually because of the heat or just the wizard himself. Some of the slime had stuck onto her cloak, burning it like it was made out of some sort of acid. Quickly throwing off her cloak, she glared up at the wizard.

Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, he saw the way her feet pointed out before she pushed herself from her heals and launching herself forward with such ease before he leg wrapped around Oz’s neck and she quickly put both hands onto his head. 

“And _I_ am the Wicked Witch of the West. ” Her voice was low and husky as it hissed and she let her soul self enter the so called wizard and leave. The final attack at his finger tips that was suddenly released fully onto her. The force of the magical attack, threw her backNow she was falling, and it was his turn to catch her. Shooting out the grappling gun, having it hook onto the building before he swung and grabbed the falling mage before she fell. Her hair matted onto her face from the sweat and the rain, she leaned into his body as she fell unconscious from the energy she had to muster in her last spell.

**_For a dancer always needs a partner that they could trust to catch them when they fell._ **

It wasn’t just in the way she fought, it was even in the moments back at the tower.

Slow and deliberate, her finger movements graceful as dark magic sparked between her fingers and drew the tea cup to her hands. The way her arms would bend backwards as she brought the cup to her lips. Eyes closing slowly as she savored the warm tea, a quiet moment to herself after the battle.

“Good job today, Rae.” He said softly as he stirred the mug of hot tea, looking up from his laptop and giving her a soft smile. 

“You don’t have to lie.”Her voice was soft as she lowered the tea cup and made a face before she stretched out her arms up to the sky. Stretching out her spine, her arms looking long as her fingers interlaced and extended her back. “I should have been faster to notice his spells though? That might have saved Victor from having to extract all that extra goop and maybe save Garfield from a broken leg.”

“You can’t—You couldn’t have known.” 

“I’m the mage of this group.” Her expression fallen as she slowly let her hands fall to her side. The grace of it all was enchanting. The way her shoulders rolled back to get rid of the kinks between her shoulder blades. “I should have noticed—I should have been faster. I shouldn’t allow this to happen.”

Dick closed his laptop to look at the dark haired woman before him before he reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear. “Rae. You can’t beat yourself over this. Things happen. We can’t know everything and in the height of the battle, all you were thinking was that you had to stop that menace. You didn’t have time to comb through the vast knowledge that I know that you have in that head of yours.” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“We’re all home in one piece, aren’t we?”

“—Yeah.” She looked at him softly before turning around and reaching up to grab the cookie jar from the cupboard. 

“But I do have one question,” And the way she winced, expecting him to say something in regards to her performance. Turning slowly, she looked at him with a small nod, indicating for him to continue. “Are you on pointe?” 

“Huh?” A cock of her head before she looked down and noticed how she was on her toes and looked back at him. “I mean not a full pointe?” Slowly realizing that it must have looked weird, she slowly began dropping back to her heels. 

“You don’t have to stop, it almost suits you. You look like a ballerina. But I was just wondering why weren’t you just floating?” Genuinely curious now, he looked at how simple she looked, on her toes, as if it came to her like second nature. “And doesn’t that hurt?” 

“No, not really. I just —I guess.” A stifled laugh left his lips that caused her to snap her eyes back at him and watched him just ran a hand through his hair. Before she felt a sheepish smile appear on her lips before going back onto her toes and lifting her leg before she turned back to face him, letting the cup float back to her. No longer preoccupied of the things she should have done differently, thinking she had somehow failed her team. 

“Thanks Boy Wonder.”

“Anytime Rae.” 

**_For a dancer always needs a partner that would inspire them, to be able to listen._ **

And then there was when she was on top of him. 

The way her head was thrown back, her back arched as her hips moved against his, she looked like a work of art. The way beads of sweat trailed down between her breasts. Her hands against his chest, as she moved her body against his. He could feel the way her muscles tightened. The way her back arched and she let out the softest moans. 

His own hands gripped against her hips, pulling her up and down against him. As he saw the way her mouth opened slightly, the way she let out little whines, he sat up and drew himself closer to her. Bringing his lips against hers as she nipped and whined against his lips. Whispering how close she was, that it was too much, overwhelming. That she was on the edge of falling.

And how beautifully she did fall, the way she came to her high and fell. How her breathing hitched, how her eyes opened as she came. Her arms over his shoulders before she drew his face in for a kiss. And like a well choreographed dance, he flipped them over, now on top as he slowly moved, still in her as she moaned and whined under him. 

“Richard— _more_.” She whispered and he listened.

**_For a dancer always needs a partner that would notice the smallest of movements, and adapt as needed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the way I picture Raven? I imagine her to look a lot like Kiko Mizuhara. I don't know when I see Kiko, I can see her just being a live action Raven? She has that sort of haunting, ethereal vibe to her. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
